To Binge: A One Shot
by Near Oasis Fan
Summary: A short piece about 2D struggling to come to terms with all that has happened over the past few years. Now on Plastic Beach, and with nightly dreams of Noodle haunting him, can he find the courage to do something about it?


After watching a fan-screenplay to the Gorillaz track, I thought up this quick story. Sadly, this will be the only chapter, but I hope you still enjoy reading it. ;)

I do not own the characters, material, or references mentioned in this story, tec. etc...

* * *

Clink.... clink.... clink.... the pipes criss-crossing the ceiling hissed and dripped and rattled in a haphazzard fashion. Some passed through the room leading to another area, while others seemed to go nowhere at all. Just in a circle. One by the corner was leaking rather badly, and the bucket underneath was filling with a brimy, murky water.

Below these pipes, was a man, lying on a flat, plain bed. He had his arms crossed behind his head as he stared blankly at the pipes on the ceiling. If it wasn't for his low breating, it would be impossiblt to tell if he was even awake. But he was.... and his dreams has melted into his waking hours once again.

His spiky blue hair, upon which an admiral's hat was clumsily placed, was now limp and dull. His clothes, jeans and a plain white t-shirt, hung from his body frame. As his mind continued to wander here and there, 2D pondered once again how this had all happened.

It seemed so long ago that he and the band he was lead singer with, The Gorillaz, were relaxing at Kong Studios in Essex. Though a dark, dreary place, it was a welcoming home for them all – Russel, the drum-beating New Yorker, Murdoc, the Glam-Rock bass player.... and Noodle, the mysterious, wonderful, and charismatic guitar player. Times back then were good. They had all they needed in that vast building, and the solitude meant they could record with ease.

And then everything changed...

Noodle disappeared from all knowlege, and Murdoc forced 2D to travel to this "Plastic Beach" to work on the new album. He was under lock-and-key, a prisoner, on the most remote place on earth. Except for the days spent recording the new album, everything revolved around sleep, and spending the waking hours, waiting for sleep to take him away once again.

Emerging from his mental anguish, he cast an eye down at the floor. It was littered with all manner of items. From his beloved horror movies and keyboard, to a dented road sign, and an inflatable dinghy. No... today, 2D wouldn't be able to pass the time, and cease himself returning to his dreams....

Every night, while the giant whale outside the porthole window was hidden from view by curtains, he fell into the same dreams. Always, he went back to Kong, to his most joyous days there. When he could sit all day reading magazines or watching television. And simply relax with the others in the band. Go for walks with Noodle through the bleak countryside... where her presance made the shadows of the dark landscape melt away.

And then, as sunnenly as it began, the scene changed. And it was utterly dark. He would wander here and there, shouting for help... for anyone to answer. And then... he would hear Noodle. Hear her screams, of misery, and fear. He ran towards the sound of her voice, and slowly a small area of reddish light appeared.

But always as he approached the sight, the dream ended the same way. 2D saw Noodle, on the ground, huddled in a heap. Her limbs were bound by chains, and it seemed every breath caused her pain. She would, with the slowest of movement, raise her head... and her eyes would meet his. And the look.... it was one that would never leave his thoughts. Even as he awoke, drenched in cold sweat, her pleading, pain-strikken stare would remain.

The vision still stinged his insides, to know that somewhere out there, Noodle was in desperate need,hurt him deeper than any wound inflicted by the hands of Murdoc. The feeling of utter helplessness brought tears to 2D's bruised and broken eyes...

As he lay there, brooding and lamenting over it all, a new vision appeared before him. It was of Noodle, the very first day she appeared so unexpectedly out of the Fed-Ex delivery box. Her heart warming smile and radiant glow shined before him....and with this returning memory, he knew it was time to do something about this. No more would he be a prisoner in his own thoughts and this desolate room. No more would he suffer silently with worry over what had become of Noodle.

He would save her... no matter what the cost, or how far the road would be. 2D would not let her down, he promised to protect her always... and that promise would not be broken.

With agility that had been lacking from him for so so long, he sprang up from the bed, and gathered a few bits and pieces into a old Tesco bag that was on the floor. He also rolled up the dinghy tightly and packed it too. With one last look at the cell that was his home for so long, 2D turned to the steel door. Would it open? Because everything here was either broken or old, there were times when the lock wouldn't seal shut. Would he be lucky today?

With trembling fingers, the singer reached out for the handle. It was cold to the touch. Closing his eyes, he slowly turned it.

With a creak, and then an onimous click, the heavy door yielded, and swung open on its hinges. Freedom! And this time, he knew he would not be returning. The image of Noodle was not a source of pain any more... it was like a pendant, on a chain around his neck. It gave 2D strebgth. Whether Murdoc wanted it or not, 2D would bring back the real Noodle, and never let her go again. He knew he didn't have much time before Murdoc would realise he had escaped, so with a deep breath, he stepped out into the semi-dark hallway... the first steps on the road back to Noodle.

* * *

Well, that turned out slightly better than expected. Sorry folks, that's all as far as this story goes :P But it was great fun to write, and share it with you all! :)

P.S. Just watched The Girillaz perform on the Jonathon Ross show, they played On Melancholy Hill and Clint Eastwood. It was amazing! ^__^ I can't wait to see them in September!


End file.
